Aard (character development)
|For = information about the sign|see = Aard}} Aard attribute governs the use of the sign. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes, and five levels of special attack (Student, Apprentice, Specialist, Expert, and Master). The full Aard attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Aard.png|673px|Aard attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attibutes circle 122 492 35 Student circle 117 577 35 Aard (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Stun # These circles are for the second level attibutes circle 258 513 35 Apprentice circle 311 585 35 Aard (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Disarm circle 508 669 35 Gust # These circles are for the third level attibutes circle 374 438 35 Specialist circle 423 500 35 Aard (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Blasting Fist circle 638 561 35 Thunder # These circles are for the fourth level attibutes circle 394 302 35 Expert circle 466 347 35 Aard (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Extended Duration circle 677 372 35 Added Efficiency # These circles are for the fifth level attibutes circle 333 215 35 Master circle 425 203 35 Aard (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Gale desc none Level One Aard (level 1) * Angle 90° * Causes Knockdown * Endurance Cost 15 Stun * Provides chance of causing Stun Student * Angle 180° * Causes Knockdown * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign Level Two Aard (level 2) * Angle 90° * Sign Intensity +25% * Causes Knockdown * Endurance Cost 15 * Requires level 1 Intelligence Disarm * Provides chance of Disarming opponents Gust * Knockdown +25% Apprentice * Angle 180° * Sign Intensity +25% * Causes Knockdown * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Student Level Three Aard (level 3) * Angle 90° * Sign Intensity +50% * Causes Knockdown * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 2 Intelligence Blasting Fist * Raises chance of Knockdown * Works only with the special attack in the Strong Silver style Thunder * Stun +25% Specialist * Angle 270° * Sign Intensity +50% * Causes Knockdown * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Apprentice Level Four Aard (level 4) * Angle 90° * Sign Intensity +75% * Causes Knockdown * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 3 Intelligence Extended Duration * Critical effects duration +50% Added Efficiency * Cost of casting Sign −20% Expert * Angle 360° * Sign Intensity +75% * Causes Knockdown * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Specialist Level Five Aard (level 5) * Angle 90° * Sign Intensity +100% * Causes Knockdown * Endurance Cost 25 * Requires level 4 Intelligence Gale * Stun +25% * Knockdown +25% * Disarm +25% Master * Angle 360° * Sign Intensity +100% * Causes Knockdown * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Expert cs:Aard de:Aard Fertigkeiten fr:Aard (progression du personnage) it:Sviluppo di Aard pl:Aard (rozwój postaci) ru:Аард (развитие персонажа) Category:The Witcher character development Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat